Aftermath
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This one shot story begins right after episode 4 and reveals something enlightening about John Nolan's family background. The character of James is my invention. The rest is drawn from canon. The cover art is by @Artifex Prime.


Aftermath

John chugs the rest of his second beer. He'd like to have a third one, but he can't show up at roll call with a hangover. Grey would put him on cavity searches for a month, or worse send him home. Alcohol can't take away the pain anyway. All it can do is postpone it a little. He's learned that from bitter experience.

What he'd really like is to talk to his brother, but he doesn't even know where he is. The last time they had a real conversation was when he told James that he was going to use the house. Since then, they've only exchanged a few texts. But like many twins, they've always been able to sense each other's feelings. James will know something's happened, just like he knew John was having problems with Sarah. If John sends him a text, James will be in touch. Somehow John just needs to find a way to make it through until that happens.

* * *

Sliding into his seat in front Grey and next to Lucy is tough. It's not just awkward, he misses the little smile that was always in her eyes when he showed up. Now there's a shadow of sadness. He desperately wants to make it go away, but there's nothing he can do. The choice was between the job she loves and him, whom she obviously loves at least a bit less.

He can't help but wonder what will happen now. He, Lucy, and Jackson promised to support each other through their rookie year. Will the three amigos still have each other's backs? It sounds like Grey has the answer to John's unspoken question. He has pitted the rookies against each other from the first day, and he's doing it again. At least Grey has been honest that he wants John gone. Unlike the knife Bishop stuck in his back by going to Lucy, Grey challenges him to his face. Unfortunately, he'll be climbing into the shop next to Bishop. Somehow, he'll have to make that work.

* * *

John's hands are tight on the wheel as he steers One Adam 19. After all his years practically living in his truck, on the job and when he'd had one of his frequent blow-ups with Sarah, driving is second nature, except in the shop. He had years' worth of accidents his first week, and he doesn't need another one. Besides, if he concentrates on the job, he can almost pretend Bishop's eyes aren't boring into him. Almost. He can't hold it in any longer. "I broke up with her, but you got to both of us. She was going to break up with me. You accomplished your mission. The training officer triumphs."

Bishop shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Boot, I really am. But you know it's for the best. Lucy can really make her mark as a cop. Hell, even you might, if you pay enough attention to what I'm trying to teach you and your aging legs don't give out. Even with having woman captains, men are still given a pass in the department. No one would care much about you sleeping with Lucy, but Lucy sleeping with you, that would drag her down. You did the right thing. And we have work to do. So keep your mind on what's out there, not who's going to be missing from your bed."

"Yes, Ma'am." John slows down. "Shouldn't those boys be in school?"

"We're not truant officers, Boot."

"Right, but I know that look. My son always had it on his face just before he decided to try something stupid or dangerous. Those kids are planning something, and it can't be good. The way they're looking at the motorcycle in front of that bar, they could be thinking about trying to grab a joyride."

"It's possible. They wouldn't be the first dumb kids with a thing for bikes. Pull around the corner into the alley where they can't see us watching them. I'll give you five minutes to see if they go for it."

John is down to his last thirty seconds when the boys head for the bar - and the motorcycle. One of the boys pulls a bolt cutter out of his backpack to remove the chain securing the hard parts of the bike. "Move it, Boot!" Bishop orders.

The boys scatter as Bishop and Nolan approach, and Nolan runs after the boy who wielded the cutter. Bishop manages to take down more of his brothers in crime while Nolan's collar points to another boy standing at the corner of a nearby building. They're dressed identically, and their faces are the same. "You got the wrong guy, cop."

Nolan shakes his head. "No, I didn't. You have a scar on the back of your hand. I noticed it when you were pulling the chain off that cycle you were trying to steal, and it will go in my report. Your twin brother over there doesn't have one."

* * *

Bishop leads the way back to their shop after the would-be thieves have been processed. "That was some good work, Boot, noticing the scar like that."

Nolan settles into the driver's seat. "Experience. My brother and I used to try to pass ourselves off as each other a lot when we were growing up." He points to the slightly puckered flesh on the left side of his forehead. "A boy in Little League too anxious to take off from home plate threw his bat. Ten stitches. After that our parents could instantly tell us apart. So could our teachers and just about anyone who knew us."

"You're a twin, Nolan? Your brother isn't planning on trying to join up, is he? One of you is more than enough."

Nolan's jaw tightens. "That's something the L.A.P.D. will never have to worry about."

* * *

Nolan sinks down wearily in one of the chairs on the broad lawn outside his home. Last time he sat there, it was with Lucy. They both enjoyed the view - of the scenery and each other. Well, that's finished. Bishop's approval of his decision is cold comfort. He jerks upright as a familiar voice sounds from the direction of the doorway. "Took you long enough to get here."

Nolan pushes out of his seat to regard his brother James. "Some of us work for a living, Jimmy. But I am glad to see you." He notes the bottle in his brother's hand. "Even if you are drinking my beer."

"I left you some. Looks like you need it. Other than your crusade to save the world, what's going on, Johnnie? From the look on your face, I'd guess there's a woman involved." James drops into the seat next to John. "But from the time Sarah said she was pregnant with Henry, hasn't it always been a woman that's wreaked havoc with your life?"

"It takes two to make a baby, Jimmy. It was as much my fault as Sarah's. I knew she didn't always remember to take her pills. I should have been more careful. Anyway, I love being a father to Henry, even if he thinks he doesn't need the old man anymore. He has a wrestling scholarship. Full ride."

"Good for him. So who is she?"

"Lucy Chen. She's another rookie. That's the problem. There's no hard and fast rule in the manual against cops dating. You have to avoid conflict of interest or anything that even looks like sexual harassment, but it's not forbidden. The trouble is that especially for a woman, it can mark her, ruin her career. My training officer, she's a woman too, found out. I had to let Lucy go - for her own good. But she was going to break up with me anyway. She loves the job more. I just said the words first. And it made her furious that I made the decision."

"That's you to a 'T,' Johnnie, always thinking about what's good for everyone else. Otherwise, why would you want to be a cop? Hell, I saw the Clarion paper. You were a hometown hero. You could have capitalized on that, built up your business. But instead, you come out here to play cop."

"Jimmy, I'm not playing. This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted - to do something important, something that makes a difference. I'm grateful that you're letting me have the house, even though Dad left you everything after I dropped out of college because of Sarah. I hope you can understand why I need to be here."

"I can feel it, brother."

"I guess I know that. You always could. That's what made you the perfect roommate."

"Yeah. I just wish you would think more about taking care of yourself once in a while."

So, are you bunking down here, or have you and your trust fund found yourselves a four-star hotel?"

"All that's in your refrigerator is cold pizza. I think I'll go for room service tonight unless you want to go out on the town with me."

"No thanks, brother. I've got some thinking to do."

James claps John on the shoulder. "Don't think too hard, Johnny."

* * *

James Nolan throws back his third whiskey from the incredibly over-priced minibar and studies a picture of his nephew, Henry. His nephew? Probably. But there was the night when John was out of town at a wrestling match after he and Sarah had a fight. James had only meant to console his brother's girlfriend, but one thing led to another, especially after he and Sarah shared a bottle of wine and she kept saying how much he felt and smelled just like John. A standard paternity test wouldn't determine which twin was really Henry's father; which one should have quit school to take care of Sarah and the baby she carried. Maybe it should be John traveling the world and staying in fancy suites. James may never know. Given John's frustratingly altruistic streak, it's probably better this way.


End file.
